A very SpUky Christmas
by Loveless1818
Summary: Christmas is supposed to be nice. It's supposed to be a time for family and friends. It's not supposed to turn into a nightmare. Spain and England have found out the hard way that this year isn't going to go as planned, they'll have to find a way to stay afloat or they may just drown in this never ending Nightmare.


Normally A story would start off with once upon a time, it was a sign of something fun and something happy bringing back memories you thought you'd lost. This story is neither happy nor fun in my opinion it has far too many twists and turns for my liking at least up until the present. It started out like any normal December day at my place, cold and cloudy with America blowing up my phone trying to convince me to RSVP for his bloody Christmas party as he does every year. My mind was else where though I was wondering if America had convinced Japan to go this year despite his close relationship with Russia that seemed to develop more and more with each passing month. I sighed staring at one of the many dark oak bookcases that lined my library's walls from floor to ceiling with a small cozy balcony dividing the room into two floors. The buzzing of my phone had pulled me away from my thoughts, looking over I had been expecting America's number to appear as it had done about a thousand times before but to my surprise it was Japan's. Blinking I had stared for a good minute longer before managing to get my body to move to answer it.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Herro Engrand-san." I couldn't help smiling at the sound of his voice.

"Sorry it took so long to answer the phone I was just doing some work in my library." I know it isn't nice to lie but it wasn't entirely false I had been doing work just not for as long as I wanted it to sound.

"Oh, I hope I'm not interrupting anything of importance..." His voice trailed of which to be honest kind of concerned me because it just wasn't like him to just blank out like that.

I rubbed the back of my neck, a habit I was trying to get rid of. "No, no, no you weren't interrupting anything of importance I finished the last paper before I answered."

Again it wasn't nice of me to lie like that but it had been a while since I had last heard from him so any time he spent talking to me meant less time for Russia to be with him. I was happy for Japan don't get me wrong but my hatred for Russia never died nor do I think it ever will to be frank but it doubled when he pursued a relationship with my best friend. Yes I may have been a little jealous of the nation and I may still harbor a little of that jealousy but I refused to let it get to me because that's what he wanted.

"That's good." It was slightly awkward for a while both of us not saying a thing.

Clearing my throat I decided any conversation is better than this silence. "So... Umm... Why'd you call? Normally you and Russia are out doing something right?"

He chuckled a little, "Normarry yes but today he wanted to be reft arone."

"Not to pry or anything." I began, "But why?"

Kiku fell silent again which worried me, "Werr... America carred earlier need I say more?"

I sighed, "No you don't he's been blowing my phone up all day which is why I'm glad your number came up instead of his. What did he want?"

"He wanted to know i I'd spoken to you." He replied, "And he wanted me to come to his party."

"What did you tell him?" I asked purely out of curiosity.

There was a slight pause before he spoke back up. "Rike rast year he wanted me to pay or it for starters, than he invited me but not Ivan-kun..."

So he was calling him by his name and using a slightly less informal way of referring to him now great. "Go on."

"Than he wanted me to extend that invitation to you if I ever got a hord of you." He sighed sounding more than a little irritated, "He can be... Persistent."

"Trust me I know." I knew better than anyone how persistent America could be I'd dealt with it for centuries and it ended in a way that I could only wish I could forget. "Trust me I really do know."

"Engrand..." He sounded sad, "I forgot..."

"Don't worry about it that was a very long time ago." I sighed trying to play it off as something insignificant even though the pain was killing me, "The past is in the past it can't be changed."

More silence, "A-anyway are you going to go? If so he wants you to carr him. I don't know why exactry but he tord me to terr you that as werr."

Kiku wasn't here but I was nodding like he could see me. "I will call him after this since I have sometime before I have to go meet with my boss."

"I wirr ret you go then." He sounded so distant than, "I have to make sure Ivan isn't taking his anger out on the Nordics."

I felt bad for them, while Russia refused to take any of his anger out on Kiku the Nordics weren't as lucky especially Lithuania because Poland always came to his defense.

"Okay, I'll talk to you later than." I said before getting off the phone with him.

Once more I sighed not knowing what to truly make of the whole thing anymore, besides what could have been so important that America even called Kiku to get me to call him? I highly doubted that it was just about the party anymore though I was going to chew him out for making poor Kiku pay for it again. Reluctantly I had scrolled through my contacts twice before calling him.

I growled when it went to voice-mail after ringing for what had seemed like forever. "Really? You had Kiku call me just to get a hold of me and you aren't even answering your bloody phone!?"

I hung up and tried again hoping that he'd at least answer the phone, this was how it was for about an hour before I had finally gotten an answer. "Dude what the hell?"

"Don't even 'what the hell' me!" I yelled, "You call me all day and even go so far as to have Kiku call me just to get me on the phone and you're the one asking what the hell!?"

"Bro are you alright?" America asked flatly.

My eyes narrowed, "DO I BLOODY SOUND ALRIGHT YOU GIT!?"

I heard him laughing as usual, "No you don't dude but it's cool."

I sighed trying to calm down slightly so I could speak to him without wanting to jump out a window. "What is so important that you're going through this much trouble to just talk to me?"

"Well first of all are you coming to my party or not England?" He sounded like a kid on a candy high.

"Yes America I am it's not like I honestly have a choice in the matter." I replied just wanting to get this all over with.

"Awesome!" He screamed so loud I had to move the phone away my ear and throw it on speaker phone. "Anyway I also need your help with something."

Him needing help from me for any reason made me a little suspicious. "Like?"

"I thought like was Poland's thing?" At the point I was seriously contemplating which would be better hitting my head against a wall or talking to him.

With a sigh I said, "It is but I was asking what you could possibly need help with."

"It has nothing to do with the party." His voice sounded oddly serious for once. "I need you and Spain to do me a favor I'll tell you more when you get here."

The request had sent then as the thought does to me now, a sick overwhelming feeling of dread like there was something horrible waiting for me. Still I didn't want to say no so I regrettably told him I'd meet him and Spain at the airport in a few hours. After that the phone when dead on the other end, something was wrong and I wish I had known than what I knew now if I had I would never have agreed to meet him and I certainly would have convinced Spain to reconsider his decision as well.

The flight had been long and fairly boring to my surprise Spain wanted to meet up with me before I left to take the same flight as me, apparently he had a weird feeling about this meeting as well. Both of us listened to the endless crying of children, snoring passengers and the rough weather we had to fly through. It was strange to sit next to a person who I used to fight with frequently during my pirate days for control of the high seas it was even stranger knowing that he didn't act the way he used to but times change.

"So..." I began any conversation was better than just wondering what we were getting ourselves into. "Romano still lives with you?"

He smiled gratefully, "Not too much anymore he is independent for the most part these days. He gets so angry with me because I follow him making sure that France doesn't try to capture him."

"You follow him?" Not really wanting to start a fight I just continued, "That can be considered stalking."

He raised an eyebrow, "Not if you're concerned with their safety."

"Fair enough." I had never thought it that way however I still wouldn't even attempt something like that. "Out of curiosity do you have any idea what America could want?"

He shook his head, "I told France and Prussia about after I had gotten off the phone with him yesterday."

"What did they have to say about it?" I was curious.

He shrugged trying to make it seem like it was nothing but I could tell from his eyes that it was anything but. "They thought it was strange and that's unusual for them trust me."

I was very familiar with how those two acted he didn't need to explain. "I don't think any of us culd honestly say it's obvious when something has them worried."

He chuckled which caught me by surprise, "That's true the three of us can be pretty dramatic or out there sometimes that's what makes us the bad touch trio."

"I didn't realize that you knew the name that Hungary has given your group." I had a feeling that they would find out since things like that spread like wild fire.

He was smiling, "It's the name we gave ourselves we had no intention for it to be picked up by the others. When it did it was just an added bonus, at least no one will forget us it'd be pretty hard to especially with France on our side than add Prussia's way and you get almost a perfect storm. However, we mostly sit around talking about random crap trouble just kind of has a way of finding us like when we watched Pochi for Japan while he stayed after school for a council meeting. We promised him that it was no trouble despite the fact we were practically covered in dirt from chasing him all over the yard tripping over countless bushes, tree roots just to catch him. He seemed to think otherwise, anyway how is Japan?"

"He called today shortly after a barrage of calls from America." I replied, "He said he was doing good."

"Isn't he usually at your house?" He looked like he was surprised. "I thought you two were together at least that's what France said."

I made a mental note to kill the cheesy bastard later, "I won't lie it's unfortunate but he's with Russia not me."

"Is he..." He began.

I smiled interrupting him, "He's fine Russia doesn't take his anger out on Kiku just the Nordics."

He nodded in response, "At least Japan's alright and happy."

The rest of the flight had been nothing more than small talk between the two of us aside from the occasional catching up conversation about Romano, America and just the state of each of our homes and all that. It was nice, I won't lie, to catch up with Spain aside from the academy we never really had to much interaction with one another since those days on the sea and even better we weren't fighting. That was great especially given our current predicament I guess we both kind of had the same mental note that we minus well get to know each other and try to get along if we both will be doing a job for America. Whatever that job may be. I looked around for America but he wasn't there at least not that I could see anyway at that point I should have turned around and got on another flight home.

"I wonder where he is?" Spain said he was thinking out loud that was for sure.

I shrugged, "Who knows. What I'm pissed about is that he asks us to come all the way over here and leaves us here to wait for him."

Spain laughed, "He's probably out restocking his hamburger stock pile."

Smiling I looked over at him, "You know that wouldn't surprise me."

We waited for another hour after grabbing what little luggage we brought with us joking about America's insane burger intake. "You seem to be in a rather good mood despite all this you know that?"

He only shrugged, "I'm having a hard time finding something to fight about after all I'm not France I don't have an arsenal of come backs, insults or jokes. What about you? You aren't usually in this kind of mood. I thought for sure you'd be far more jealous and irritated with Russia for stealing Japan from you."

I had felt a little jealous, "I do feel a little jealous but I'm glad that he's happy. As long as he's happy I'm happy there's no reason for me to ruin it or rip it away from him by being selfish."

"I understand." Spain sighed leaning back against the wall, "Romano can be a bit of a jerk but he's more interested in flirting, hitting on girls and chasing down Italy that I've had to just kind of step aside a little. He's shown interest in a few of the other countries but not in me I can't really force him to love me, trust me I've tried. The more I chase the farther away he gets sometimes I wonder if it's even still worth the effort anymore, don't get me wrong I love him but those feelings will never be returned. I'll take close friend or tomato bastard over being a complete passover any day because at least it's something more than nothing at all."

I was shocked I had no clue that he felt that way. "I wasn't expecting that from you of all people Spain."

He laughed, "We're both full of surprises today aren't we?"

A part of me wondered if France and Prussia knew how he felt because it never looked like they were comforting him or anything like that. "Our of pure curiosity, do they know about this?"

He looked at me oddly before it seemed to click, "My trio? No can't say I've ever brought it up to them. Knowing them they'd probably do one of two things: a. Laugh at me and say something along the lines of 'you aren't as awesome as me so of course you aren't going to have a chance with him' or 'honhonhonhon do you need help in the love department Spain my dear? Why not add a little of this to his drink? Or perhaps take him out to the beach?', or b.) Take me out to a bar and party until they get us all kicked out. I can't even tell you how many places won't let us in with Prussia in our group."

I laughed at his impersonations of his friends, "Sorry I don't mean to laugh but that was pretty good. That's exactly what France would say, he told me word for word almost the exact same thing when he found out that Kiku and I weren't a couple."

He was smiling, "I'm not surprised France will be France. When you hang out with them as long as I do it becomes a little easier to imitate their voices at least to a certain degree. Not to sound weird or anything but that laugh of yours was pretty cute."

I felt my face heat up a little so I looked away, "I guess."

"Hey guys what's up?" The all too familiar voice of America was cause for both of us to look in that direction.

The sight that greeted me was almost nightmarish, his hair was a dark brown and his eyes red even stranger he didn't have a burger with him. I side glanced Spain, he looked just as concerned I gulped the bad feeling in the pit of my stomach made me feel sick.

"Did you dye your hair?" I asked trying to avoid the nagging realization, "And get contacts?"

"You can say that dudes." He smiled, "Let's go."

Reluctantly we followed him to his car sitting in silence as we passed multiple fast food restaurants. "Not going to stop for a burger?"

He scrunched his nose in disgust, "No way! They're horrible."

It fell silent again until we came up to his house, "So what exactly are we going to be doing?"

He turned to us with a blood chilling smile, as if Spain and I getting along wasn't weird enough now there was this America. I gulped he couldn't have... I wanted to keep deying what was standing in front of me but I couldn't I just simply couldn't, he'd become one of them.

"I want you to bring me Kiku of course." His eyes narrowed, "Kill his little Russia than I want you to kidnap the Italy brothers for me. I have plans and promises that need to be fulfilled albeit I'll have some fun before hand but the rewards will be sweet. Refuse me and you'll be the first ones to see first hand what I'm going to do, complete the task and you'll be the last. The choice is yours.

My breath caught, I had no words than my mind was merely blank. I flinched when a hand touched my shoulder I looked to the side it was Spain he was trembling in terror though he was trying to look as though he was angry. What could either of us do? We were no threat to him and he knew it.

"Well?" America asked impatiently, "I'm growing quite board of all this."

"We'll do it." I looked at Spain in total shock.

I opened my mouth to say something only for America to speak before I could. "Good! Now get going and don't fail got it."

Spain nodded pulling me out of the house as quickly as he could motioning for a taxy. We were both quiet, I couldn't speak for him all was that I knew that I was not just terrified of America but of Russia knowing what he'd do if tried to take Kiku from him. Even worse we were expected to kill him!

"England?" Spain's voice was soft.

"Sorry I'm fine." I looked away. "Why'd you agree?"

"Hmm?" He seemed confused.

Biting my lip I looked back at him, "Do you realize what he's asking of us? He wants us to not only kill Russia but also bring him Kiku, Italy and Romano."

He sighed, "I know."

"Than why?" I couldn't help it. "Don't you like Romano? Or Italy? Why'd you just agree to something like that?"

"Because dying isn't going to help anyone!" He snapped taking a deep breath, "You know that if we refused he would just find a way to do it himself after disposing of us."

I shook my head, "He would have unleashed Oliver and your other self and had them do it for him."

He sighed, "So why not? We can at least tell them what America's planning."

"With mine and America's track record with trying to kidnap Kiku the last thing Russia is going to do is sit down and listen to us especially me." I confessed, "Kiku knows I would never hurt him at least not intentionally I just get sucked into America's hair brained schemes."

He only gave me a look before falling completely silent probably evaluating why he didn't just let America 'kill' me back there. It wasn't much longer before we were on another flight but this time to Russia's place instead of back home. I wished that this was just some nightmare and that idiot America would wake me up screaming over a 'scary' movie while the others silently laughed at how stupid the movie was. I started to doze off when Spain shook me.

"What?" I groaned.

"We're here." Was his reply as he stood up.

Rolling my eyes I reluctantly got out of my seat and grabbed my luggage letting him pass to grab his before exiting the plane and ultimately the airport. Spain rented a little car to make traveling a tad bit easier, however I opted to drive instead knowing the roads a little better than him. I threw the car in park before getting out.

"For now let's just leave our stuff in here." I suggested.

He nodded in agreement before pointing behind me, "You have bigger problems behind you England."

I turned in time to just duck out of the way of a punch to the face. "What the bloody hell!?"

"Why are you here England?" A sweet but blood chilling voice asked as I stared into purple eyes. "Come to steal Japan away from Father again?"

I'm glad Spain was laughing at the long haired platinum blond but this was serious. "What are you doing here Moscow?"

She raised an eyebrow, "Really? Please tell me your joking right now."

"He's a little tired from the flight." Spain chimed in. "Don't be too hard on him."

Her sigh was anything but amused before speaking slowly. "I live here England I'm the Russian city Moscow, or have you forgotten that?"

"Hahaha I'm dying with laughter." I replied with a yawn, "I'm tired child not brain dead."

"So says the one who was asking why I was here." I hated to admit that she had a point.

I rather change the subject. "Fine let me rephrase that, why aren't you hanging out with one of the other cities like Paris or London?"

She shrugged, "Because London is inside watching Kyo lose to Hiro at Video games."

"Wait London's here?" Why the hell is he here!? "Kyo and Hiro?"

"Kyoto and Hiroshima came for the holidays this year." She sighed again, "Any other questions you have? If not I want to know why you're here."

"Why is London here?" Wait why was I talking to her right now? Me and Spain had a job to do.

She shrugged, "Ask him that yourself he just accompanied Hiro when they came over a few days ago. As long as the house is in perfect working order I don't really care what peoples intentions are or what business they have with others with the exception of you and America of course. How many times will this make it that you've tried to kidnap Japan? Ten? Twenty? Please refresh my memory because I stopped counting at that point."

"You are a lot more outwardly sarcastic and cruel sometimes you know that." I glared.

"I care about my family so I'll make this clear right now if you think for one second that you'll make it to the front door you are sadly mistaken." She was calm but the coldness and the threat were as plain as day. "Let's try this again why are you here?"

I cleared my throat since there was no way getting around her and she was in the middle of the path. "We want to talk to Russia that's all we need to tell him what's happened to America."

"Why?" She looked at me suspiciously.

"It's none of your business Moscow." I shot back.

"I trust Spain but I don't trust you." She folded her arms over her chest.

"You know for being Russia's daughter you can be as persistent as Belarus." She only looked at me uncaring and unmoving. "Fine America has changed."

She looked at Spain who nodded his head, "He's right."

"So America has gone 2p huh? Or another color how ever you guys refer to it." She sighed, "Stay here while I go tell them I'll be back in a minute."

"Really it's freezing!?" I yelled as Spain put a hand over my mouth.

"What he means to say is thank you Moscow." He smiled.

"Don't mention it." Was her reply as she lazily waved back at us, "Seriously don't mention I don't need anyone thinking I'm nice."

I wanted to ask her what her definition of nice was but that would have to wait for another. I leaned against the car arms folded over my chest while Spain sat on the hood texting someone, I'm guessing Romano probably telling him everything that has happened. God how long does it take her? As I thought it she came walking out of the house with Kiku and Russia following close behind her. I tapped Spain's shoulder to let him know.

"Moscow says you have something to discuss with me, da?" Russia's smile was terrifying.

Worst yet I could only think of how tall Moscow was compared to her father, she was up to his shoulders in height something I never noticed before. Kiku looked so out of place standing next to them I shook my head.

"Sorry." I answered, "Yeah we both do."

"Moscow you can go hang out with the others." Kiku smiled at her and she smiled back, "Tell the others to stay in the game and we'll come tell you when we're done."

She bowed to Kiku, "Of course."

With that she disappeared inside, you know part of me never expected her to do that but she has been around Kiku enough. She was extremely respectful to people she didn't hate I'll give her that. I'm not one of those people and to be honest I don't think I ever will be. Russia motioned for us to follow him inside a little while after Moscow had left. He probably wanted to be sure she wasn't waiting for us or something if that's the case than I'm happy because the last thing I want is to be chased down with a knife or any other weapon she can get her hands on walking through those doors.

Inside was quiet the occasional yell from someone winning a game, I presume because let's face it no one wants to think of what else could possibly be happening. It was strange being here even on a temporary truce, if I had my way I'd stay as far away as possible however I don't have that choice nor does Spain. It must be stranger to him since he's never here he's always with Romano where as I have only ever been here to kidnap Kiku for America granted I'm here to technically do that now funny how things just always happen this way. We followed him into his study where we took a seat on some chairs while Kiku leaned on the edge of his desk away from me. I could tell that Kiku was happy to see me but was understandably wary about my presence here opposed to him visiting me. I couldn't blame him I really couldn't.

"We were told America has changed." Russia cut straight to the chase something I wasn't entirely expecting.

I nodded, "He has."

Spain than took over explaining for me. "We both were called to meet up with him at his place. He said it wasn't about his Christmas party but we both figured he had said that just to get us to come and help him."

"I take it that wasn't the case." Kiku looked concerned.

I nodded slowly looking down feeling guilty, "He wanted us to do something we rather not and that's why we're here talking to you instead of doing what are supposed to do."

"But your business is still here, da?" I shivered at the question.

"Unfortunately yes it is but it wasn't to talk to you." Spain continued, "Technically we aren't supposed to be telling you this either."

Russia raised an eyebrow as I bit my lip looking over to Kiku now. "He wants us to kidnap not only the Italy brothers but also Kiku and kill you."

He smiled, "He does does he? He won't be getting either wish."

"They crearry don't want to Ivan-kun." Kiku chimed in looking at me in a way that reminded me I'm not supposed to callhim Kiku in front of Russia. "Why wourd they terr you this if they were going to go through with it?"

He sighed irritated by the fact that Kiku was right, "Da, da, da I know. I guess we need a plan than da?"

I nodded, "Yes because if we don't come back he'll only assume we've failed dying in the process and if we come back empty handed he's still going to 'kill' us before sending out someone else who will actually give him results."

Kiku nodded, "I'm not surprised he's stubborn that way no matter what he becomes. I guess I wirr have to come back with you two or take a plane over there myserf."

"Will go there and meet up with you." Russia was smiling wickedly again, "You do whatever else needs to be done and we'll all meet up at his place I'll stay out of sight so he won't know that I'm still alive than we'll go from there and get back the other."

He was a little too eager for this and it was very unsettling thankfully Spain spoke for me again. "Sounds like a plan Romano and Italy will meet you guys there while we deal with the other nations to keep America in the dark. After that we'll meet up with you guys and hopefully get this all resolved before Christmas in a few weeks."

With that we went our separate ways Spain and I choosing to leave before Moscow was informed about any of this. Now we were on another plane this time to Austria's place to discuss with them exactly what the heck we should do. I looked out the window board out of my mind, the cabin eerily quiet despite the passengers when I noticed something strange. We were flying over water not land, I blinked thinking I was just tired but the dark blue waters stood out beneath the clouds with no visible land. I shook Spain awake frantically thinking that he'd been able to tell me what was going on despite my knowing that he wouldn't have a clue.

"England what the hell are you doing?" He growled not happy with me but his scowl change into concern. "Why are you shaking?"

I took in a breath, "Please tell me we got on the right flight."

"Yes we did I checked the flight number twice and the gate location why?" He yawned still concerned.

"We are over water and I don't mean a lake." I replied.

He shifted leaning across me to look out my window noticing the same thing I did nothing but endless ocean. At that point he unbuckled the belt as I just sat there unsure what to do or think, he helpped me unbuckle my seat belt pulling me up out of the seat.

"We'll be fine." He smiled looking up and down the isle holding my hand.

Normally this wouldn't be a thing, he wouldn't help me, he would just ignore me to avoid confrontation but this whole experience had some how brought us much closer than I had thought. I merely stayed quiet as we walked about the cabin the passengers that had been so quiet weren't real and their were no attendants. We were concerned as to who was flying the plane but when we got up there the door wouldn't open. I felt my phone buzz, I'd gotten a tet message.

Reluctantly I took out my phone my heart droping as I read the text:

Hey dudes, I must thank you for sending the others to me they don't have a clue! Than again neither did you? Do you really think that I would for one minute think you could kill Russia? Sorry to trick you dudes but you were a liability from the beginning and I can't have Oliver finding a way here. I'm sure you understand. As for Spain he was a mere puppet to me to get to Romano and now that you've gotten them here your services are no longer required. Don't worry I'll tell the others you said goodbye when they get here even though it won't really matter it's not like they'll see you again lol. Aren't I such a villain? :).

Bye forever, America

I felt weak I collapsed into Spain, "England? England are you alright!?"

He moved the dummy in the nearest seat to the floor so he could sit me down. "I feel sick."

He seemed perplexed until he managed to pry my phone away from me. "He used us."

"Did he know the entire time that we weren't going to kill him?" My head was in my hands. "This whole time did he know exactly what we were going to do down to the last detail? We were never anything more but a fun, sick, twisted little game for him to play to pass the time."

Tears stung my eyes, I couldn't help it I began to cry nothing we could do could stop us from whatever fate he had in store for us nor would anyone be able to find us I was sure of that. We'd drown in the middle of the ocean while America went through with whatever it was that he was planning. I felt strong arms wrap around me, Spain? Sniffling it felt nice, it was just a hug but truly it felt nice, I hugged him back.

"Do you trust me?" He asked.

This took me by surprise, "Why are you asking me that?"

He sighed, "Just yes or no."

What other choice did I have? "Yes."

He let go standing up disappearing into the back of the plane only to return with a fire extinguisher in his hands. "Do you know what to do if a plane crashes?"

"What the hell!? You aren't serious." I really hoped he wasn't going to do what I had thought he was going to do.

Smiling he continued, "I'm going to break the handle on the door to get to the controls and crash this thing."

"Damn it all! Spain you're going to kill us!" I was confused. "Nonetheless of course I know what to do in that kind of situation though I'd prefer not actually experiencing it."

"If we die it'll be a lot quicker than what he had planned." He was still smiling I hated it this was not something to smile about. "You'll have to trust me."

I only nodded before he disappeared once more this time to the front of the plane. I winced as the sound of metal on metal filled the air before the contents of the fire extinguisher filled the floor like fog. My concern for Spain was overwhelming, was he alright? As I opened my mouth to speak I felt the plane lurch downwards so instinctively I grabbed the armrests and put my feet up to keep me from falling into the chair in front of me. It took me a heart pounding minute to process what was happening so I did as was instructed in the countless flights before hoping that somehow both of us would make it out alive. After that I blacked out.

I told you that it wasn't a fairytale now we're all caught up in the current events, with me laying back against a tree in a deserted forest trying to muster enough strength to try to get up and search for Spain. I'm praying he's alright truly I am.

Coughing I used the tree as leverage to pull myself off the ground wincing and hissing as I did so. My whole body ached with each step I took towards the front of the plane limping my mind was screaming at me to sit down to just give up. I can't do that I simply can't at least not knowing if Spain was in worse condition than I. However, my legs buckled and I fell the ground a few yards short of where Spain had been. Move damn it you have to! I tried pushing myself off the ground but every inch of me refused to let me move. I began to cry again not because of the pain coursing through my body nor because of the warm feel of blood on my face but because I couldn't get to him no matter how much I wanted to. I feel useless like its pointless for me to even attempt to help him. What would I do anyway? I can barely move myself the small distance between me and the plane let alone dragging him into the open to assess his wounds. It began to ran as if to add insult to injury. Of course it did why wouldn't it? It rained back than too. I couldn't stop America from leaving me, I couldn't do much in that forsaken house against Steve, and I can't help Spain now, I can't even help myself! What was wrong with me? What happened to me? Things used to be so straight forward but now... Now everything was a complicated disaster!

I began crying harder as it began to pour. What's left? My power is gone, my pride is shattered, my heart is crushed. What more could I lose? Other than my life there wasn't much. I managed to drag my now numb body back against part of the plane that was closest. I don't have any fight left in me anymore, I can't keep doing this I can't continue on anymore. Each breath I took seemed like an eternity as I closed my eyes if I was going to die I rather it be in my sleep. Memories began to play like a broken record. When I America chose me over France, his laughter as a child, watching him grow up into something that made me proud though I'd never tell him that. Memories of my visits to Kiku's place, our conversations, when we became friends, and the times he smiled. Memories of every world meeting, the fun we had after leaving that forsaken house, Italy's carefree childishness that was so contagious, China's cooking, the times on Christmas during the second world war playing football with Germany, my friends that only I could see at least other than Norway. I opened my eyes as all the memories continued to play back. Mine and Spain's pirate days never ended dully. I pushed myself up again, I can't lose myself. I refuse! We'll make it back and I'll kick America's ass myself for putting us through this!

I stumbled as my body tried to protest but I continued on the only thing keeping me from going down again was my new found determination and all the people waiting for us back home. Christmas wasn't that far away and I'll be damned if I miss another one of that stupid idiot's parties! I looked forward to this time during the year it was one of the few times we all got together and had fun. There was no fighting. No war. Nothing more than the healthy competition, food and drinks hanging out with people we cared for! I'm sure as hell not going to let Spain leave all of us behind especially not Romano or me. When I got to the front of the plane my hope was beginning to slowly fade as the wreckage was just as bad as it had been from the back of the plane and there laying motionlessly on the ground a few feet in front of the plane was Spain.

"Spain!" I cried out ignoring everything as I limped and stumbled as quickly as I could to his side tripping and falling. "Don't you dare! I swear to god I'll bring you back and kill you myself if you die here. Don't leave them. Don't leave Romano."

I bit my lip he still wasn't moving I wondered if he could even hear me, "Don't leave me for the love of god don't leave me here by myself."

When he didn't move I brought my hands to my face I was stupid to think that everything would be fine. I sniffed I couldn't even feel the rain on my skin anymore maybe it stopped but I could care less right now. I had my ways showing affection for people even though those ways always ended in me being sarcastic towards them not really wanting them to be close to me. Had I done it because I was still pitying myself? No it couldn't be that had faded away a long time ago.

I felt something warm on my hands, more blood? "You shouldn't cry England it's not like you."

My eyes widened I recognized that accent anywhere, "Spain?"

Sure enough when I took my hands away from my face the Spaniard was smiling at me his face a little scrapped up, a wound on his forehead was bleeding, mud from the ground covered almost all of his face. Had I died? Or was I seeing his ghost?

"England?" He asked tilting his head to the side.

I hugged him, "I don't care if I'm dead or dreaming just let me have this one moment."

He seemed a little hesitant but soon hugged me back. "I'm not dead I was too tired to move, when I heard you scream I tried to get up but my body just wouldn't let me. I tried to make even the slightest of movements to let you know I was fine I realized I hadn't when you started crying. It was a long while after that before I was able to actually force myself to sit up."

"How long had I been crying?" I asked as he wiped what remaining tears away.

"I'd say an hour but I really don't know it's hard to tell time with no watch." He was still smiling.

I looked down, "You scared me."

He only laughed, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to."

Shaking my head I forced myself to stand up so I could at least help him move to the trees in an attempt to go find some sort of temporary shelter that we could use to keep dry in case it started raining again. He was grateful as we both limped off. After walking for so long we only found one small cave however it was anything but dry and with no light I didn't want to risk us staying there so we returned to the plane crash. The plane seemed safer and I hoped it would at least be drier if it started to rain again. Together we climbed up into the separated back half of the plane helping each other as needed resting on the seats in the morning we'll wash up at the river I found during our little excursion.

-{A Week Later}-

While we had been fortunate enough to survive the crash our phones weren't so lucky, at least Spain's wasn't anyway mine had only cracked some because it was in my pocket his had been in his bag. Unfortunately mine had fallen into the river when I took a dive after tripping on a protruding tree root. While I was fine that was our only way of contacting anyone not on the island my last text had been to Germany telling him we had crashed on some island with the only bar of service I had on the island. I was upset because I'd never know his response Spain however only cared that I was alright.

I was laying in one of the seats while Spain disappeared into the small jungle. "What are we going to do? We can't live off of fruit and airplane stale airplane pretzels forever. There's not much to make fishing spears around here."

"We'll just have to figure something out that's all." Spain's voice made me jump, "Sorry."

"It's fine I was just thinking out loud." I replied getting up, "What is it? Did you happen to find a China town out there in the jungle?"

He laughed, "Sadly no but that would have been too easy wouldn't it? No I found a few things that I could use."

"You didn't think to tell me about these 'things' you found?" I wasn't all that amused by it what if there had been some kind of emergency flare or something?

He sighed grabbing my hand and dragging me along with him, I still had a limp but walking wasn't too much of a problem for now. Soon we were in what I presumed at one time or another was a second much smaller clearing but it looked as though over time it started to become part of the surrounding forest. In the center stood a fairly decent log cabin with a window cut out in the direction that the most light was shining through the foliage. Branches had been broken off of the close trees and tossed aside to make the place feel a little less closed in. It wasn't the grandest of shelters but it was still pretty impressive given the lack of other materials needed to build on a grander scale.

"How?" Was the only thing I could say and rightfully so.

He was beaming with pride, "I found an axe in the plane along with a tool kit. I bet America thought we'd use it to kill each other if we got desperate enough, well, if we lived long enough to get to that point. Who knows exactly what he was thinking but at least they survived the crash as well."

"If they were in the back I'm not all that surprised since most of what was in the back is intact." I replied not really thinking too much about it. "On the other hand if you found it in the front end of the plane than it is a miracle. A very much appreciated miracle."

Laughing he walked towards the cabin opening the makeshift door I hadn't even noticed. "Come on check it out it's pretty cool."

Following him inside it surprisingly felt very homely with the natural light though it lacked other lighting but I wonder what else was put in the plane that we didn't know about. Maybe we'll find some candles maybe even a few flashlights with some batteries.

The room was pretty empty aside from the scattered tools he found. "Perhaps we can use a few of the plane seats for makeshift furniture. We should also see what else he hid in the plane I mean there's a possibility that he could have stolen luggage to offset the weight on the plane aside from the weird dummies."

"Well let's do that than there's still light out." He said excitedly yet again pulling me along with him.

Sometime later we had a blue makeshift love seat on one wall, two good sized beds on the other, in one corner there was a mess from the seat we'd ripped up to make a curtains for the windows that could shut out a little chill.

"It's nice but I still wish we were home." I rather be sitting in front of my fireplace drinking hot tea and eating scones listening to the rain than trying to survive in the middle of nowhere. I mean really its the one island that doesn't have a china town how is that even possible?"

He nodded, "I rather be back home too but that isn't going to happen anytime soon."

"Yeah." I was saddened by the thought curling up in one of the thin blankets that planes have when its colder out for guests.

"Christmas is next week too." He sounded just as disappointed but I couldn't blame him. "Maybe Finland can give us a ride than."

I only nodded in agreement shivering, god it was bloody cold, I got closer to him he seemed much warmer than myself. "Maybe."

"England?" He asked as I was drifting off.

"What?" I asked yawning.

He shook his head, "Nevermind."

I woke the next morning laying in my be with no sign of Spain. It took a moment for my mind to register anything and despite the creeping worry I wanted to believe he might just be out finding food. Still I left to find him despite my less than nice appearance, my hair was a mess, I was still tired, my clothes were disheveled and dirty, I was probably looking like a hot mess to be honest.

I found him standing near the crash site. "Spain what the hell are you doing?"

He didn't turn to me he just remained perfectly still. "Spain?"

Concern began to take over as he still didn't answer. "Spain you're scaring me!"

Why was he just standing there? Couldn't he hear me? I walked closer in spite of my mind screaming at me to stay away. Please, please, please for the love of god don't be like him! Please tell me he hasn't changed like America I wouldn't be able to handle it.

"Spain answer me!" I yelled but he still didn't move.

I stood next to him staring in the direction that he was looking. "England no!"

Before I knew it I was turned around unable to see what he was staring at with the Spaniard's hands over my eyes. "Spain what are you doing?"

"Don't look." He sounded desperate.

"Why? What could possibly be so bad? We're on an island so unless it's a dead body or all the food mysteriously disappears I don't think it'll be all that bad." I replied removing his hands from my eyes and turning around burned on the ground was the last thing I'd ever want to see.

'I'M HERE'

They were simple words but they had true horrific meaning, I felt the blood drain from my face as I grabbed Spain's arm just to remain standing. I wanted to ask him so many things like how could this possibly get here or tell him that if he was the one doing this I'd kill him yet part of me sincerely wanted it to be a prank to scare me.

"I told you not to look." He grumbled.

"Please tell me you are the one who did this." The words were low and forced. "Tell me that you are merely trying to scare me, I won't even get mad. Just tell me, please tell me this is your doing."

He looked away, "It wasn't me. You know it wasn't me."

Biting my lip my heart dropped, "America can't be here! It's impossible he doesn't even know where we are nor does he know that we're alive so it had to be you."

"Why would I burn something like that into the ground England?" He sighed, "I joke around but I wouldn't joke about him being here. After all he tried to kill me too."

He caught me as my knees buckled, I felt sick. How could America possibly know where we are? The others wouldn't tell him that not unless... No! No, no, no, no, no! They couldn't have changed too! Than again America did say he was planning something even I couldn't deny that it was to bring some of the others across. I just didn't think he actually could make them change. Stuck here with no contact with the others there really was no way to know if the others had changed. Germany could have dropped his phone or something and America could have seen the text but I only said that we were on some island I never told him where because we still didn't even know. If Germany did lose his phone and he used someone else's to text me to tell me than I wouldn't have gotten it because my phone took a swim.

"What are we going to do Spain?" I asked shaking, "If he's here we're trapped."

"I don't know." He said his grip on me tightening as we both sat there on the ground, "I truly don't."

"We can't just do nothing though." My voice was a hushed whisper, "We have no choice but to get him before he gets us, right?

He nodded slowly, The problem is that this Island is small it's not like it'll be hard for him to find us in fact he could be watching us right now. We aren't as safe as we had been anymore. Worse yet we can't get a hold of the others.

We're in an 'if anything happens no one will ever know' situation. The thought just kind of floated in my head not wanting to truly sink in.

Pretty much. He replied helping me back to my feet.

We stood there in silence for what seemed like an eternity before walking in the direction of the closest beach. No planes ever seemed to fly over this place but if we were going to get caught on this forsaken island we'd rather it be in the open where we had an easier chance to fight back.

Night was slowly creeping up like a shadow on the horizon both of us filled with dread knowing that it was coming. What would he do? Where would he be? We just couldn't really know until he was standing out here with us.

Spain had gathered sticks around the beach to make a small fire so we wouldn't freeze. England.

He's toying with us isn't he. I stated more as a fact than an actual question.

What? He asked.

He' toying with us. I answered back, Why else wouldn't he be here?

I heard him sigh, Maybe he is. Maybe he isn't. Either way I'm sure he'll grow board of just waiting around for us to do more than just sit here and come to us. Even though he isn't the other America they both aren't exactly the most patient people in the world.

I guess. It was bothering me if he was here wouldn't there be more than just those words burned in the ground? I just don't get it.

No one does. He replied sounding kind of distant.

It doesn't make sense. I dared continue, If he was here we would have known. A plane is rather loud and one of us would have spotted the ship at one point, a submarine is hard to miss and there are no small boats in site. So how did he get here? How did he know exactly which island we were on? I never told Germany our location because we don't even know where the hell we are. He couldn't have tracked our phones because they are both busted.

Not everything makes sense. His voice sounded just as distant now than it had a moment ago. He's here that's all we really need to know.

Something was off, Spain?

What? He smiled, Something wrong?

I shook my head maybe I'm just imagining it. Nothing I'm just tired.

Than why don't you go to sleep? He shrugged, I'll keep watch just fine on my own.

I feel like that would be a horrible thing to do. It's fine really.

He shrugged going back to watching the fire, he didn't seem to be as cheerful as he normally was. Strange. He seemed cold, his smile seemed forced and he wasn't as talkative either. I wanted to get up and walk away but what if he knew I was noticing these slight changes in him. I had to get away from him somehow. I noticed the fire dying down, this could be my chance.

It looks like the fire is starting to die. I sighed acting casual, I'll go find more sticks.

He flashed me another cold smile, Be careful.

Not wanting to seem too suspicious I smiled back. Don't worry so much I'll be fine.

ARTHUR RUN! Spain? I turned seeing him run from the forest, how?

I felt something hit me full on in the back knock me down flat on my face. I rolled over only to stare into dark red eyes, this really was the other Spain. I'd been right all along, but if he's here how is the normal Spain here as well?

His hands were wrapped around my throat, You catch on quickly England.

How? I gasped has his grip tightened, There isn't even a way for you to come through here. You shouldn't be here."

His smile turned into a smirk, There's a mirror in the plane Oliver sent me through when he figured out America's intentions.

He's too heavy I can't push him off. You can't be here.

He couldn't be they had to switch places in the mirror with one of us to come through.

He leaned down whispering in my ear. I'm here England whether you like it or not.

GET OFF OF HIM! The normal Spain, my Spain, screamed as he barreled into him.

Coughing I got up as fast as I could grabbing my Spain's collar pulling him away as quickly as I could. At first he was confused as to why than he saw the look on the other Spain's face and knew if I'd let him remain as close as he'd been the other would probably have snapped his neck.

Arthur you have to run. He replied as the other got up. I can hold him off as long as I can.

Run where!? I hissed, He'll find me in no time.

I didn't wait for him to argue with me I just grabbed his arm taking off to the trees. There was only one place to go the cave that we found the first day we were here. Inside it felt more like a horror movie with it's chilling darkness, musty air and almost moldy smell. Each breath had a sharp bite causing us to cough like we were inhaling ice. As we went further it just seemed to get colder, the sounds of us walking through shallow puddles of water seemed to bounce off the walls. This wasn't a good idea I can't see and the darkness just seems to get worse the farther we go. We have to turn back. I stopped, which way is even back? I can't see anything. It's fine just turn around and walk forward we didn't take any turns, at least I don't think we did.

With one last icy inhale I pulled Spain back towards what I was hoping was the mouth of the cave.

England what are you doing? He asked.

I thought that hiding here would be fine. I replied with a sigh, But I was wrong. It's too cold to be in here for any length of time, we'll get frostbite or freeze to death just sitting here. So we're leaving.

If we leave here he'll find us. He tried stopping to slow me down, He may not have access to many weapons but he'll find something you know that.

If anything he'll try to release Oliver. I shivered at the thought, We can't let that happen but we stand a better chance than he does. We've been here longer than he has.

He tried to kill you. He argued. Don't you need to be alive?

In his eyes no because he doesn't need my body. I sighed, Oliver would still be pissed off with him but if I'm dead than I can't release any of our friends from our counterparts' world.

He seemed to understand, Than what was America planning? Didn't you say you don't need to be alive? Than...

He doesn't want Oliver here. I interrupted, I bet he doesn't want Italy here either because that would interfere with him being the leader of them all. Oliver can be fairly clingy and he can't handle him being in the way all the time. Italy on the other hand is a serious threat to him. With Italy here he wouldn't be able to be the leader.

But than why have us get Romano and Japan? He asked as the little light from the entrance became visible.

I don't know why he wanted Romano. I shrugged, However I think his obsession to take Kiku from Russia and have him for himself has rubbed off on his counterpart.

That's crazy. Spain sighed, And he still has you help him with that.

Unfortunately. Was my reply.

I was happy that we were almost out of this decrepit cave. I stopped my blood ran cold as the ground began to shake. No! I pulled him along faster running as he struggled to keep my pace. We have to get out of here before we get trapped in here! I tripped falling short of the entrance as rocks began crashing from the ceiling.

Spain pulled me back to safety just as a rather large chunk of rock fell where I'd been laying. Are you alright?

The shaking stopped as dust from the ceiling settled on the wet rocky floor. No! No, no, no, no!

I rushed over to our only way out trying to move the rocks to no avail. Why was all this happening!? First the other America, than we almost died, after that the other Spain, now this! I hit the rocks hoping that maybe that would work in place of me attempting to move them when a red glow came into light behind me. Great what else can go wrong?

Arthur? Spain's gentle voice called from behind me, Arthur come on.

No we have to get out. I replied still trying to move the rocks.

He pulled me away turning me so I was facing him. We can't get through the rock we just have to wait, maybe another tremor will loosen the rocks and clear the exit.

What if it doesn't? I replied, What than? We have no tools and no way out!

We'll cross that bridge when it comes until than we wait. He shot back calmly smiling, No need to cry over it.

I wasn't crying! I felt him wipe away something from under my eyes, maybe I was crying? I didn't realize it I just wanted out.

I looked away, Fine. Where did you get that flare anyway?

I brought them with me just in case. He shrugged.

I frowned but said nothing more as he used the dim red glow to find a place to sit it out keeping close to stay as warm as possible.

-A few hours later-

It felt like an eternity as the shells of flares littered the ground, Spain had just lit the last of the flares. He kept insisting that we'd be fine but I was finding it harder and harder to believe that. Our clothes were quite wet and, I can't speak for him but, I was numb to the cold completely.

We can't keep this up. I sighed, Once that flares goes out we'll be left in the dark.

His smile had faded a long time ago. I know.

I felt bad because I wasn't exactly being the most optimistic. Sorry.

For what? He asked looking at me his head tilted t the side curiously.

I've been rather difficult since we've been here. I said.

I wouldn't say that. He replied.

Antonio I know for a fact I've been difficult. I huffed.

He pulled me towards him are faces so close I could feel his breath on my lips. Say my name again.

I blinked, Spain?

No. He replied, Say my name.

My heart was racing, Antonio?

He closed the distance between us, I felt my face heat up, I was shocked that he was kissing me. I always thought that he liked Romano. Maybe this whole situation is going to his head but hey if we're going to die I'm not going to push him away. Besides over the amount of time we've actually been together my feelings that I'd spent a long time burying were renewed in a terrifying way.

I didn't mean to groan when he pulled away. Arthur why the pout?

You're an idiot. I sighed.

He raised an eyebrow, How so?

No reason. I replied as his smile seemed to grow.

You didn't want me to stop kissing you? His smile turned into a serious look, How do you actually feel about me?

Why was he asking this suddenly? Don't you like Romano?

I'm not kidding. He said.

I sighed, You know I'm not the best at expressing how I feel most of the time. Fine if you want a straight answer yes I actually do care for you a lot alright.

He hugged me tightly, god he can be such an idiot sometimes. I'll take take that.

He kissed my cheek both of us shivering as the flare finally died out, I closed my eyes this was it. I closed my eyes keeping close to him praying for sleep to come so I wouldn't have to feel the cold anymore. As I was drifting off I heard the sounds of rock hitting rock before a flood of light entered the cave. I looked up with Spain squinting at the painful light.

Are you to alright? I heard a woman's voice that I swear sounded like Hungary. Japan I found them!

Hungary? We asked confused, Japan?

-A few days later-

Today was America's Christmas party and Antonio was sitting on my couch playing games with Prussia a mess of empty bags of snacks littered my living room floor. That is the last time I let him talk me into letting them have a video game tournament here.

I'm warning you Spain that all better be picked up before I come back in here. I growled.

He smiled at me making me blush, Don't worry I'll personally get Prussia to help me clean up after this last round.

With a sigh I went upstairs to get ready thankful that everything had returned to normal, at least for the most part. Antonio and I were together now which was a little weird given our past when it came to each other but it turns out he had his own crush on me back than. I smiled as I remembered the flight home Romano yelled at him to actually get with me. Hungary explained to me that had this not happened when it did than Romano would have put his own plan into action to get us together. In some ways I was grateful for what happened yet I'm also glad that it was over now. Happy with my outfit I went down stairs to find both of them cleaning up as he had said he would.

Thank you Antonio. I smiled shaking my head, You know I didn't actually think you'd do it.

Prussia smiled earning a glare from him, Don't even say what you're thinking right now.

I shook my head, Come on or we'll be late.

What's wrong with being a little late? Prussia asked.

You want to listen to him whine? I asked, After that hell with his counterpart I'm not willing to deal with it.

Fair enough. He shrugged as Antonio grabbed the car keys.

Let's go than. He laughed racing Prussia out the door.

I don't know how they managed to send them back but I was happy that Kiku and Hungary found a way. Still it was nice not having to worry about it now. The trip to America's house seemed much shorter than I remembered than again Prussia and Antonio were being, well them it was pretty funny I'm not going to lie.

What about France Prussia? I laughed as his face lit up like a Christmas tree.

What about him? He pouted.

Antonio was laughing, Don't tell me you two are together again.

Maybe we are, maybe we aren't. His face was still bright red.

He was still laughing at poor Prussia, That makes this the third time now? You guys actually going to stay together for more than a few hours.

Those other times don't count! Prussia was now as bright as a tomato, Those were just one night stands they didn't mean anything to either of us. This time it's serious.

How serious? Now Antonio was kind of prying.

Prussia smirked at him, We've been together for two months now.

HOW THE!? He yelled. How!? You are lying aren't you Prussia.

No we just don't do anything in front of you. He seemed triumphant.

My arm was keeping my head propped up as I looked at him seeing right through what Antonio couldn't. In other words three days.

No three months. He was flustered as I called his bluff.

If I recall last month he was trying to get with Canada. I replied, He may be a cheesy bastard but he wouldn't cheat on a lover even in an open relationship. We may fight but we do keep up with who has a crush on who and who has actually gotten with someone. Just admit it.

The awesome me won't admit anything. He proclaimed.

I raised an eyebrow as Antonio watched us intently, I'll ask him while we're there than and I'll remember to tell him what you just said I'm sure he'll be happy to know that.

Prussia suddenly seemed to changed gears. Fine we've been together for three days but it's still longer than our last relationships. Anyway it looks like we're here.

Said Prussian leaped out of the rental car before it came to a halt, he can truly be crazy sometimes. I shook my head as I got out of the car Antonio laughing so hard I could see tears begin to form in his eyes.

You should have taken a selfie for your blogs as you rolled out Prussia! He called to his friend as he looked at me. You ready?

We hadn't been to America's place since we'd been back and to be honest I was hesitant about still going to his party. However, I was assured by the others that they would all be there just in case something happened.

As ready as I'll ever be. I sighed as I looked up at the sky it started snowing making me smile.

I felt arms wrap around me, It's pretty.

I smiled as we waited in the snow just a little longer before walking into America's insanely decorated house. I was happy to see him running about talking with people like the hyper active child he could be.

At least everything is back to normal. I laughed looking up seeing mistletoe.

He smiled kissing me, Merry Christmas Arthur. A very merry Christmas. 


End file.
